Annika: drabbles
by AsianInvasionandtheWhiteGirl
Summary: These are some random drabbles from yours truely's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Pockets**

There was silence in our house. I never did like silence. That's why I tend to scream. When I scream there is no silence.

Moving on……

No-name-Mucha-kun, Emi, Sakura, and `Chiyo were out seeing some fantabulious movie I was forbidden to see because I'm not mature enough. That's bull. I'm older than all of them. Maturity comes with age. Emi says otherwise.

Taking a U-turn and going back to the plot.

There was silence in our house. I never did like silence. That's why-wait; I think I already said that. Where am I? Dear gracious! Who are you? Oh, my reader? That's acceptable, I guess. Just don't stalk me.

Well, since it's been established that silence and I have gotten a divorce, I obviously did something about this so called 'quiet'. (Emi says I should give her more of it. Why, don't ask me. Are you my friend? What's with that look? Oh you want me to go back to the story. Only if you agree to be my friend! You do. Emi says that in order to get me to shut up. She said so.)

Being the utterly sensible person that I am, I came up with an idea to entertain me. And all I had to do is look into the freezer. And low and behold, God's gift to me: HOT POCKETS. I was so ecstatic to see them I knew I must eat one. But you must microwave it first. ALWAYS. I learned from personal experience. And no, I am not teething. I know you didn't ask me that, but Emi did, and whatever she asks me, others tend to do too.

I prepared my Hot Pocket, and put in the microwave. This Hot Pocket was a chicken fajita one. UMMMMM! And I know that fajitas taste good with soy sauce, so I put my Hot Pocket in a bowl of soy sauce. I'm soooo smart. Not really.

The microwave exploded.

Emi has forbidden me from making Mac n Cheese and Hot Pockets. I burn noodles too.

Where am I?

**Swimming**

For everything I forbidden to do, Emi has been given proof I am unable to do that. I'm not allowed to drink either. But the law told me that, and Emi has enforced it.

I think I just found a cockroach. I should freeze and give it to Sakura for a birthday present. She'd like that. I just know it!

Turkeys. Turkeys drown sometimes when it rains. They don't know that looking up and breathing with slowly fill their lungs with water. Ah, silly turkeys. I wonder if turkeys can swim.

I should ask my sisters for a turkey.

-A few days later-

Well, we're going to have a nice turkey dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncle **

Peace and quiet. That's what my sisters like. I really don't. Where's the fun if there isn't chaos? Emi says I need some medication. But the doctors won't treat me unless I have a muzzle on. I bit them once. Of my own accord too! Oh, Emi says I shouldn't admit that. Afterwards Sakura pretended she didn't know me for days.

We have an uncle.

I think his name is………Uncle Something-or-another.

Actually, I just made that up.

My butt hurts.

No-name-Mucha-kun just walked into the living room. Must torment No-name-Mucha-kun. But HOW?????

Ah-ha! I know. I shall pounce on her and make her beg for mercy. I will twist her arm until she yells our uncle's name! I will twist the said arm until she screams "Uncle What's-his-face!"

Ooooo, she has some string cheese. Ooooooooo, look at the stringiness. OH NOES! SHE EATS THE CHEESE! QUICK CHEESE! YELL UNCLE I-CAN'T-RECALL-HIS-NAME! Oh, cheese is being digested. Bye-bye cheese. Nice knowing you.

**Telephone**

_Ring, ring_

"Hello?" I call.

_Ring, ring_

"Yes?" I stare at the sounding offender.

_Ring, ring_

"Hello, you've reached the answering machine of the wonderful sisters! We are currently out of the mansion, with or without Annika, I can't be sure, but I can assure you she won't be picking this up. She's too much of an idjit. Leave your name and number and one of the sane sisters will get back to you. Ta-ta!" Emi's voice came from the black machine.

Whenever the phone rings, one of my sisters pick it up and say "Hello.", but it seems that whenever I try to answer the phone, the magic that levitates the phone into their hands is turned off.

But that's OK; the voices in my head tell me that I'm normal. They're strange. HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!

**Books and Staircases**

So there's this mythical place called the _library_ in our house. It smells funny, has dust, and lots of those things called _books_.

It's a really big deal because I'm not allowed in there without supervision. I won't get into details. You do not want know them; Chiyo says that it'll scar whoever I tell it to. What I can tell you is that involves whiskey and matches. Hehe.

What I have discovered-oh, my bacon is burning, Emi, where you going? I won't burn you; just the bacon- is that books are good for making staircases to high places. Emi can't hide her pretties in high places. I can create book-staircases to get those vases.

-A week later-

No-name-Mucha-kun has hidden all the books in the house in the library. I depressed.

**Lamps**

Light is God's gift to man. It makes us a little less scared of the dark, because the light chases away the darkness. Book says so (Sakura is monitoring me at the moment, have no fear).

I look up from the book I am reading (Chiyo told me that books are not for eating, because she caught me making a salad out of novels. It was my novelty salad!) and noticed that the living room has a lamp. When did that get there?

Then I noticed it: the lamp shade.

God created lampshades as the perfect accessory.

Reaching across the end table, I snatch up the lampshade and place it on my head.

Sadly, not long afterwards, Emi walked in. "Dang it Sakura! Why'd you let Annika drink?"

I confused, so, so, so confused.


End file.
